1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that can display an operating procedure, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that urges a user to operate by displaying an operating procedure or a conceptual diagram of the apparatus on a display unit of an operation unit as an illustration or a message in order to guide an error release procedure (release of jam, supply of toner, or the like) when an error (a jam, an out-of-toner error, or the like) occurs has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. S59-078372 (JP S59-078372A)).
An operation guidance using an animation is also proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H8-69223 (JP H8-69223A), for example. Since this enables to describe a complicated operation and to display a detailed operation in an operation point, a user can operate easily.
However, the instruction only with an illustration or a message as proposed in JP S59-078372A is too poor for a user who is unfamiliar to an operation of the apparatus to operate easily, when a complicated operation is needed in order to release a jam.
Although the instruction with an animation as proposed in JP H8-69223A can display operation guidance for a jam occurrence point, it is difficult to grasp a position that should be operated in the whole apparatus. When instructing continuous operations particularly, it becomes difficult to tell a user a change of operation position.